Sonic and Crash Bandicoot Teenager Years
by Super Saiyan Crash
Summary: Now as young adults, Sonic and gang were transported to N Sanity Island through Chaos Control. Now Sonic and co must team up with Crash and friends to foil the alliance of Dr. Eggman and Dr. N. Cortex. SonicXSally, CrashXJulia and TailsXCoco.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Like I promised everyone on deviantart, this is the first shot of Sonic and Crash crossover. It has been many years since Sonic and the gang defeated Eggman, and it also takes on an alertive timeline from the Wrath of Cortex so Twinsanity, Of the Titans and Mind over Mutant didn't come through. It features Sonic and Crash as adults/teenagers. Please enjoy.

Sonic and Crash Teenager Years:

Chapter 1: Chaos Control to N Sanity:

It has been 7 years since Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends foiled Dr Eggman's plans for world domination. And things have changed over the years. Sonic and friends all grew into adults and the male begin wearing clothes and Sonic breaks up with Amy so she stop stalking him. But Shadow the Hedgehog, Sonic's rival has disappeared into the shadows and was not heard from again.

But one day came a special day.

The Egg Cruiser has begun it's usual routine by sending their robots to bring chaos across the land. And once again, the heroes were called for battle again.

The Tornado II was flying through the sky shooting down plane attackers piloted by Eggman's robots. A 17-year old Tails is seen at the control. He now wears goggles on his forehead and wore a red sleeveless jacket with fur on the shoulders and wears green jeans. And on one of the wings is 23-year-old Knuckles the Echidna waiting to help attack. His hair has got longer which has a ponytail on the back of his hair. He now a dark red vest and blue jeans. On the other wing is Rouge the Bat, who still wear her old outfit.

"Knuckles, Rouge!" Tails called as he saw 2 robots gaining up on him "Enemy fighters at 3 o' clock!"

"First one to destroy keeps the emeralds," Rouge said.

"Ha! Good luck, bat!" Knuckles said as he leaps off the planes and used his mighty fist to destroy the plane and Rouge kicks the other one.

On the cruiser, machine guns and robots were firing at two hedgehogs ducking and avoiding the laser shots and smashing their ways through the robots. One of them is of course, 22-year-old Sonic the Hedgehog. He now wears a grey sleeveless jacket and orange jeans. Next to him was his comrade Silver the Hedgehog who wears a golden jacket and red trousers. Silver use his psychic powers to grab some machine parts and making them smash against the robots, Sonic used kicked, punched and spin rolled his way through the blockade. Sonic then looked to the window and then ran very fast to it and then smashes through the window and find himself face to face with Dr Eggman. He has a machine with all 7 Chaos Emeralds put into the slots.

"Eggman, whatever it is your planning, I'm taking the Chaos Emeralds back!" Sonic said.

"Humph. You think so, Hedgehog?" Eggman said, "With the Chaos Emeralds in place, I can finally finished my Master Plan of creating my Eggman Empire. You see that canon on your way here?" Eggman points to a huge canon from his airship. "With this, I can use the emerald's power to make my Empire a complete dream and destroy all enemies that stood in my way, starting with Station Square. One pressed of this button and it's…"

"Don't think so, tubby" Sonic said as he spin balled the glass covering the Chaos Emeralds which smashed a dent. But by doing so, the emeralds jumped out their slots and clashed together.

"Grr… you won't stop me this time, Sonic!" Eggman said but then he noticed the emeralds begin to glow together. "Huh? What have you done?!"

The emeralds then glowed a huge burst of light, as it not only engulfed only the Egg Cruiser, but Sonic and his friends as well.

As the light died down, Sonic slowly opened his eyes and see himself looking a clear night sky above. He is seen lying on his back on the soft sand. He looked shocked as he stood up and realised he is on a tropical island with palm trees and the sea washed against the shore. Sonic, being still scared of water, leaps up and backs away from the sea.

"OK. Where am I now?" Sonic asked as he looked around. "Did Chaos Control send me here? Man. What is it with that?"

He then begins to walk around the beach landscape. He begins to think if he is not alone. What if the others are here too? He looked around the landscape again. The area was so calm and beautiful. There are some weird statues and totem poles standing in the sand. Then, he heard some sort of swings from the jungle. He looked confused.

"Hmmm… what was that?" he then ran into the forest. As he was searching for what it was, the sound of swiping is getting louder and louder. As he came to the target he has to duck at something pink and sharp swing in front of him only missing him by the face and lost 3 strands of his hair. "Hey, watch where you're swing that thing!" he called.

He then stopped and looked. He saw in front of him a 21-year-old bandicoot with messy brown hair, which was long and almost covered his forehead. He wears blue jeans with a dark blue sash around his right leg. He has orange fur all over him and has a yellow-ish cream muzzle and chest and stomach. He looked quite strong, just like Sonic. He is carrying a huge sword, which was pink and made of crystal. It was so huge it might be heavy to carry it.

"Oh, sorry about that" the bandicoot said "I didn't see you here."

"Tails?" Sonic thought outloud because he looked almost identical to Tails.

"What?"

"Oh nothing" Sonic said "I'm pretty fast myself. Anyway, do you know where Station Square is?"

"Station Square? Where's that?" asked the boy planting his sword to the ground and picks up a sleeveless green jacket he left on a rock and put it on.

"Station Square is a town. I need to see if everyone's OK" Sonic said.

"Sorry, but there's no Station Square here" the boy said, "This is N. Sanity Island."

"N. Sanity Island?" Sonic asked "where is that in Mobius?"

"Oh this isn't Mobius" the bandicoot said "If Mobius is a planet, you're not on it. This is Earth."

"Earth? So Chaos Control send me from Mobius to Earth huh?" Sonic pondered.

"What are you anyway?" asked the bandicoot "You looked like a hedgehog, but no hedgehog is blue. Are you a new experiment gone wrong?"

"Experiment?!" Sonic was insulted "WHAT are you talking about? I was born, not created."

"Sorry. Didn't mean to insult you," the boy said scratching his head "but I never seen anyone like you before."

"I'll tell you the whole story," Sonic said crossing his arms.

Sonic told the boy everything, about the Chaos Emeralds and how it sends him and his friends here through Chaos Control. The boy nodded by this understanding each word he meant.

"So you got teleported here, is that it?" the boy asked.

"If you could say that" Sonic nodded.

"Well, if you're stranded and have no way to go, I can take you in" the boy said crossing his arms "By the way, we never introduce ourselves. My name is Crash Bandicoot. What's yours."

"I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog" Sonic said "And sure. I can stay with you guys, maybe by luck, you can help me find Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Silver, Blaze, Cream and Espio as well."

"We can search tomorrow. I'm sure Coco and Crunch can help too" Crash said.

"Perfect" Sonic said "So where's your home?"

"Just below those trees" Crash said pointing downwards.

After picking his sword, Crash led Sonic to their small little hut down by the beach. As Crash go inside, Sonic decides to sleep on the roof, like he usually does and wonder what would happen to his friends.

And most importantly, what is Eggman up to?

To be continued…

A/N: I also will add other bandicoots from deviantart as well as helpers of Crash and co. Anyway, I will start the next chapter soon.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here we are. The second chapter feautring 4 characters joining the fight. Plus Crash and Sonic goes on a mission together. Hope you enjoy this.

Chapter 2: Rescue:

The next morning, the sun is shining so hot that it woke up Sonic. Sonic sat up and yawned and stretched. He got off the roof and onto the ground. He heard the door open behind him and Sonic turned to see Crash at the door but with a girl. She is about a year younger than Tails but she has long blonde hair with goggles strapped to her forehead. She wore a small blue bikini bra and a small golden orange skirt.

"Hey, Sonic" Crash said "Have a good rest?"

Sonic shrugged "Heh. Maybe. Who's the girl?"

"This is my younger sister, Coco" Crash said introducing the girl "Coco, this is Sonic the Hedgehog."

"So you're Sonic huh" Coco said as she walked towards the hedgehog "I'm sure hope my brother's training didn't hurt you."

"Nah. I'm faster than that blade could swing. By the way, Crash, I never saw a pink sword before" Sonic said.

Crash picks up his sword. "It's not a pink sword. This sword is made of the giant power crystal itself."

"A Power Crystal?" Sonic pondered but a voice from inside calls out to them.

"Crash! Coco!" came a deep voice "Get in here! There something on the News you should see here."

"Coming, Crunch!" Coco called as she and Crash goes back in. Sonic entered to see what inside the house.

It was quite small. It has a fireplace in the corner and a huge green rug in the middle of the room. There are stumps for chairs and only a small TV which Crash, Coco and a huge bandicoot Sonic must have guessed might be Crunch is watching. Crunch is a red-ish muscular bandicoot with one hand replaced with a metal hand. He wore a green vest and green navy pants. He has short messy hair. Sonic looked at the TV.

"News came from Pinstripe's Factory that they have captured a small mutant rabbit with some sort of blue creature in her arms. He placed her in his jail for further experiments."

To Sonic's shock, in a small dark room is a cage hovering above the endless darkness was a creamy rabbit that is about 12-years old or something. She was wearing a small orange dress and she is cuddling a Chao in her arms.

"It's Cream and Cheese" Sonic said in shock. "Did Pinstripe kidnap them?"

"If they are your friends" Coco said "we need to rescue them. You and Crash must sneak into Pinstripe's factory and break her out of there!"

"Got it. By the way, where is the factory anyway?"

"On the N Island" Crash said.

Outside the third island, Crunch drove the speedboat all the way to the third island. Coco and Crash just looked on in calmness. Sonic just sat in the middle because he is still afraid of water.

"Man. Why does it that every land you are on is surrounded by sea" Sonic said grumpily.

"Hey, we live on an island what did you expect?" Crunch said. "Crash, get the jet board ready!"

"Got it!" Crash said as he threw the board on the sea and leaps on. "Hop on, Sonic."

Sonic nodded and leaps on and they surfed through the sea towards the factory. Crash took out his communicator.

"Coco, how do we get in?" Crash asked.

"There should be a vent on the top of the roof. That would get you to the dark room" Coco said through the communicator.

"But how do we get to the top?"

"Get us close and I get us to the top no problem" Sonic said as he grabbed Crash's arm.

As soon as they are near shore, Sonic dashed up the Cliffside with Crash holding on as he ran up from the cliff side and gone up on the roof. They find the vent in the top and they both slide in.

"We're inside the vent" Crash said as he slides down.

"Be careful" Coco replied.

As Crash hit the bottom of the vent, Sonic bumped into him and both fell on their front.

"So what now?" Sonic asked as they got up.

Crash looked down from the vent and saw they came to their right destination. "Found it. It may be dark but there are lights on and you can see the platforms on where you're going easily."

"This should be a piece of cake" Sonic grinned.

They both kicked the vent door open and they leap inside. Sonic saw the platform leading onwards and there are only a few lights. And there were huge TV screens of a small man with a big head with a N on his head. He has a small black beard and has curly hair on the back of his head which sticks out. He wears a white lab coat and red gloves.

"Hey, Crash. Who's the geek?" Sonic laughed.

"Him? Oh, that's Dr. Neo Cortex" Crash said "My arch nemesis. He's an evil scientist who wanted to conquer the entire world by creating monsters from peaceful animals. I defeated him many times."

"So you're enemy is a scientist too?" Sonic said "I also have a doctor as my arch enemy also. His name is Dr. Eggman and he uses machines to try to take over Mobius. I foiled his plans many times also."

"I see we have a lot in common" Crash said "Come on. Let's go and find Cheese and Cream."

As they processed through the dark room, they heard screaming and cries of help getting louder and louder.

"Cream!" Sonic called.

"Mr. Sonic?!" the female girl screamed out "Is that you?"

"Stay where you are. We're on our way!" Sonic called.

They finally found her in the same cage they found them on TV.

"Mr. Sonic!" Cream rushed to the cage overjoyed "It's great to see you!"

"Hold on Cream!" Sonic said as he spin rolled and broke the cage door open.

"Jump, Cream!" Crash said as Cream jumped and Crash caught her.

"You two OK?" Sonic said to Cream and Cheese as Cheese floated down towards them and Crash put Cream down.

"We're fine. Thank you for rescuing us, Sonic. And you too, Mr… err… What's your name?" Cream asked Crash.

"Perhaps I like to introduce him" came a sinister voice from the darkness. All of the sudden, the lights lit up and the heroes found themselves in Pinstripe's Office. Crash turned to see a Potoroo wearing a red gangster suit and holds a Tommy-Gun "Well, well, well. If it isn't Crash Bandicoot. So we meet again."

"Pinstripe!" Crash called as he takes out his sword.

"I thought you had something to do with that rabbit thing so I use her as bait to lure you here" Pinstripe said "Now I can add you to my trophy room along with Tawna."

"Crash! Think you could hold him off while I get Cheese out of here?" Sonic asked Crash but he and Cheese ducked because Pinstripe fired his Tommy Gun at them so they hid behind the table.

"Oh you're not going anyway, Hedgehog" Pinstripe said.

"You let you guard down!" Pinstripe looked in shock as Crash slashed him in the chest with his huge sword causing him to smash through the window into the acid goo below.

Sonic looked down to see him melting away.

"Yecchh" he shuddered.

"You're OK, Cream?" Crash asked.

"Mmm-hmm" Creams nodded "Thanks for saving us, Mr. Crash."

"Whoa. What's with the Mr thing? Call me Crash alright?" Crash chuckled.

"OK, Crash."

"Hold it guys" Sonic said as he pressed his ear to the wall. "Sounds like a Plane. The Tornado II."

Sonic grabbed Cream by the waist and leapt from the wall with Crash following them. They all landed on the wing of the plane piloted by Tails himself.

"Alright, Sonic!" Tails called.

"Thanks for the lift, Tails!" Sonic called.

"Coco! Crunch!" Crash called on the communicator "Mission Accomplished. We meet you back on the Island."

"So you're the one who helped Sonic rescued Cream?" Tails smiled to Crash "Way to go." Crash smiled back.

Back on N Sanity Island, Sonic, Tails, Crash and Cream waited for Coco and Crunch's return. Once they are all together, they begin to introduce each other.

"My name is Crash Bandicoot" Crash said to both Tails and Cream "I was busy training when Sonic almost ran into me."

"My name is Tails and I'm Sonic's best friend" Tails smiled.

"My name is Coco and I am Crash's younger sister" Coco said.

"My name is Cream and this is my friend Cheese" Cream said holding Cream.

"The name's Crunch Bandicoot."

"So Tails" Coco said walking around the Tornado II "Did you make this, all by yourself?"

"I sure did" Tails said walking near her "It takes a lot of work."

"It sure was…" Coco began but then she tripped on a pebble and she fell. Tails caught her in time.

It took a while to see Tails and Coco on what they were doing and they looked each other, blushed and broke away. Coco was hiding her blush and Tails scratched the back of his head. Sonic and Crash just grinned together.

"Hey, Sonic" Cream said "if you, me and Tails were here maybe the others are here too."

"You might be right about that, Cream and maybe that means…"

Sonic, Cream and Tails all thought of one person they despised the most. "Eggman must be here too!" they called. They might put the bandicoots in grave danger.

Crash, Coco and Crunch overheard them.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about Eggman" Crash pondered "So then…"

Then the bandicoot then said together "What is Cortex up to now?!"

In a space station hovering above the Earth, we see Dr. Eggman standing before someone sitting on a throne, both smirking evilly.

"So we agree then, Dr. Neo Cortex" Eggman said "we shall join forces to find the Chaos Emeralds and the Power Crystals and be rid ourselves of that blasted hedgehog and that interfering bandicoot."

"So you're saying this Eggman Empire will be the most indestructible base after we find the Emeralds and the Crystals?" Cortex asked as he got up from his seat.

"Of course. We are both evil geniuses. With my mechanical genius and your freaky experiments, we will be unbeatable" Eggman said.

"The Jaguar Kingdom would be a good place to be destroyed to be build on" Cortex said "And just imagine with the Emeralds and Crystals in our processions, we can bring this world to our world. We have a fortress capable of crushing mountains, demolishing entire cities."

"And kill Sonic the Hedgehog once and for all!" Eggman laughed.

"And that goes for you too, Crash Bandicoot!" Cortex laughed.

The evil scientist alliance is born.

To be continued…

A/N: Look like Cortex and Eggman are up to no good again. But what are they plotting? Stayed tuned.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry for being away for so long. I've just came back from Orlando. Anyway, the gang is off for their first emerald.

Chapter 3: Battle for the first Emerald:

Down in the Sewers, we see a bandicoot that almost looked like Crash but has long brown hair and wore a sleeveless yellow jacket and green jeans. He has a scar over his left eye and wore orange sneakers. He has a black blade strapped to his back. And following him was Knuckles.

"Yo, Benjamin" Knuckles said "Think this is the right direction to the emerald?"

"Well according to the radar you gave me, we've not too far behind" Benjamin said turning to Knuckles. "But what puzzles me though is why you are interested in the emeralds all of the sudden."

"I won't allow Rouge or Eggman to get their hands on the Chaos Emeralds" Knuckles said "Plus, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Eggman."

Benjamin sighed "Just a while longer and we'll be there."

Back at the Bandicoot House, Tails showed the bandicoots the same radar Benjamin has.

"This radar would help us find the Chaos Emeralds" Tails "we cannot let them fall into Dr. Eggman's hands."

"It is hidden in Water Temple" Coco said realising where it would be "we fought Wa-Wa there."

"Oh I am not going anyway where there's water" Sonic said.

"But we have to" Crunch said "we can take the Tornado II there. Sonic, Crash, Tails and Coco will go in the temple to check it out while Cream and I pilot the plane."

"Cream can fly the Tornado II well" Tails said "I'll let her do the flying."

"Well, what do we got to lose?" Crash said.

A little while later…

The gang arrived at the Water Temple. There were pipes hanging around the place above the water. Crash, Coco, Sonic and Tails gets off to check it out. While they are searching for the emerald, Coco couldn't not help but gaze at Tails' twin tails. Tails took notice of this.

"What is it, Coco?" asked Tails.

Coco blushed and tries to hide it and said "You have… well… nice tails."

Tails blushed as well. "Err… thanks, Coco. With these I can fly."

"Wow. Hey, Sonic! Crash!" Coco called to them who were ahead of them "Tails and I are going to check the high areas. You check the low areas."

Tails grabbed hold of Coco's waist and using his twin tails as a small helicopter they flew to a higher level of the Temple. Sonic and Crash just glared at each other.

"They didn't give us time to response" Sonic said.

Then a sewer pipe opened up which caught Sonic and Crash's attention and Knuckles fell out of the water from it and fell into the water below. Benjamin peered out of it.

"I told you not a good idea to do that!" Benjamin called.

"Benjamin?" Crash called capturing Benjamin's attention. "What are you're doing here?!"

"Oh hey, Crash!" Benjamin said leaping down in front of Crash and Sonic. "Well, I was helping Red here find the Chaos Emerald."

Sonic then grabbed a fishing rod out of nowhere and reels it down and pulls Knuckles up. The hook was caught on his pants.

"Knuckles, what are you're doing?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic!" Knuckles gasped. "What are you doing here?"

Sonic laid Knuckles back onto the pipes.

"Well, I was forced to come here to search for the emerald" Sonic said.

Knuckles was about to say something else when he saw Crash. "Tails? When did you… no wait a minute. You're not Tails!"

"So you're another one of Sonic's friend. Tails has gone off with my sister. And my name is Crash" Crash said.

"So what are you and Knuckles doing in the sewers anyway, Benjamin?" asked Sonic.

"Searching for the Emerald but we came to a dead end. So Knuckles tries to break through and a huge gust of water wash him out. I managed to hang onto the ceiling while it happen" Benjamin said.

Sonic and Crash looked at Knuckles who look uneasy. "Hey! How was I suppose to know there's water on the other side?!"

"CRASH! HELP!!!"

Crash looked up to the higher level. "It's Coco! She and Tails might be in trouble. Sonic, keep searching for the Chaos Emerald while Benjamin and I go and help."

"You got it!" Sonic said as Crash and Benjamin leap to above while he and Knuckles continued below.

At long last, Knuckles and Sonic found the Green Emerald but also found a tall pink/purple jewel. Knuckles dived in and grabbed them.

"We got the first emerald" Knuckles said as he tossed the jewel to Sonic "now we just need 6 more. What's wrong, Sonic?"

Sonic looked shocked as he gazed at the jewel. "I don't believe this. This jewel has the same power as the Chaos Emeralds itself".

"What?" Knuckles gasped.

Sonic then remembered what Crash has said and held onto the jewel. "Now I see. This is one of the Power Crystals that Crash was talking about."

"A Power Crystal?" Knuckles asked looking at the crystal.

"Like the Chaos Emeralds, the Crystals have the power to change the world and also have magical powers within them." Sonic said "There are 25 of them."

"25?! Then the crystals are more powerful than the Chaos Emeralds!" Knuckles gasped.

"Almost" Sonic said "The 7 Chaos Emeralds and the 25 Crystals have the same power as each other."

"Exactly!" came a voice from the shadows causing Sonic and Knuckles to jump and turned to see Dr Cortex emerging from it "And we need the crystals so we can conquer the world!"

"Who the heck are you?!" Knuckles asked.

"Wait a minute" Sonic snarled as he remember what Crash told him. "I know who you are. You're that doctor Crash told me about. You're that Neo Cortex character!"

"Yes. And you… you must be Sonic the Hedgehog. Eggman told me all about you, you meddling hedgehog." Cortex sneered.

"You're not getting your hands on the crystal or the emerald!" Knuckles shouted.

"Hahahaha. Oh I am afraid he disagrees" Cortex snapped his fingers and a huge mutant appeared. He was crossed between a crocodile and a dinosaur. He wears grey trousers and a huge flamethrower on his back. "Dingodile! Roast them and bring the Chaos Emerald and the Crystal to me!" And then Cortex got onto his platform and flew off.

As Sonic and Knuckles faced off against Dingodile, Crash and Benjamin arrived to see Tails badly hurt and Coco is surrounded by robots. And in his Egg-Mobile hovering above them is Dr Eggman.

"More reinforcements huh?" Eggman said as he noticed Crash and Benjamin. "Aha. So you…" he said to Crash, who is helping Tails "You must be Crash Bandicoot! Dr Cortex has told me how troublesome you are."

"I take it you must be Dr. Eggman!" Crash said "Sonic told me how twisted you are!"

"Hehehehe. It doesn't matter. Now that Cortex and I have joined forces, we shall show you just how terrible we can be!" Eggman said.

"Leave Coco alone!" Tails shouted.

"I must be on my way" Eggman said "Let see how well you fare against my army of robots." And he flew away.

Crash and Benjamin take out their swords and slashed their way through thousand and thousand of robots. Tails got some strength to take Coco to safety. Crash and Benjamin then stand back to back at each other as the robots move in.

"Think you can handle this many?" Benjamin asked.

"Well" Crash said "Might be tough if one more shows up."

"Then that have to be the one I take care of" Benjamin grinned.

"What?" Crash smiled smugly at his friend and rival "You're fighting too?"

Then the two charged and starts slicing, chopping and slashing more robots.

Meanwhile, Dingodile blows his flamethrower and Sonic and Knuckles ducked away from the flames. Sonic then grinned and ran around and round Dingodile making him very dizzy and Knuckles then leap up and kicked him. Dingodile then shot a flame beam towards Knuckles. Knuckles defend himself as the flames engulf him. When it died down, Knuckles' clothes were badly burnt. But he coughed out a puff of smoke from his mouth.

Sonic then spin rolled into Dingodile hitting the self destruct button on the flamethrower. Taking the Emerald and the Crystal, Sonic and Knuckles managed to get away as the explosion engulfed the area. When it died down, Dingodile just laid there unconscious.

Sonic and Knuckles reached to the top to see piles of metal and scrap every where and oil trickling out of them. They turned to see Crash and Benjamin out of breath kneeing down leaning against their swords. Tails help Coco stand and walk over to them.

"Wow. Did you guys do all of this?" Sonic was impressed. Crash slowly rose to him feet. "Yeah… just tired that's all. Did you get the emerald?"

"Yes and we also got the Crystal also" Knuckles said.

"The crystal?" Crash spotted the crystal in Sonic's hand.

"And we just defeated a mutant dinosaur-crocodile thing with a flame thrower" Sonic said.

This shocked Crash. 'He… defeated… Dingodile?' he thought.

"Coco, are you OK?" Tails asked worried.

Coco smiled at him. "Yeah, I'd be fine."

Crunch and Cream picked them up and they returned to N. Sanity Island. But when they returned, everyone watched as Sonic and Crash were standing further away from the house on the beach.

"What's the matter, Crash?" Sonic asked.

"I have some questions" Crash said "If you're that strong and fast, do you have at least a Super Form or something?"

"Super Sonic?" Sonic asked "Sure. At first I needed the Chaos Emeralds to do so, but not anymore. Now I can control it."

"Then…" Crash turned to Sonic with a serious look in his eyes. "Will you fight me?"

Sonic and the others looked shocked. Crash is challenging Sonic to a fight?

To be continued…

A/N: What is Crash up to? Why does he want to fight Sonic? Stayed tuned.


End file.
